geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
211
211 is an upcoming 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by SrGuillester and Etzer. This level is 2.0-pixel styled level, with all black blocks and very colorful background. SrGuillester, unfortunately, deleted the level because his new level, Freedom Dive, would be harder and also because Etzer was taking too long to decoratehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGCW4QIWoFU. On January 8, however, Andromeda announced that he would be verifying 211 himself.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C0Ra1lNFk8 But then out of nowhere, an unknown player named Gigamix verified 211 without Andromeda's permission.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdqGjkMhAts&t=5s But later on, he confessed to hacking 211. Gameplay The level starts off with a robot segment, which then transitions into a mini robot, and then a normal and mini sized cube. Next is a double speed regular size and then mini ship, another regular ship, a short wave, and a short UFO. Next is a triple speed(?) mini ship, a short normal robot, and then another wave, mini wave, normal, then mini-ball, half speed normal cube, and then a triple speed UFO, mini UFO, and mini ship, normal ship, UFO, and then mini wave. Next is a normal size cube, and then mini size, before slowing down to half speed and normal size again. The speed quickly changes to single speed, half speed, and then a double speed robot. This goes through a fake, and then turns mini, with text saying "drop ahead", and then turns large, and then a cube saying text with, "211", "guille", and "Etzer". The drop starts, with a mini-ship straight fly and then a ball where text says "he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he" and "hard enough?" as it becomes a mini ship straight fly again, another ball, and a straight fly. Next is a short section of upside-down mini ships to UFO's where text says "Slowly... Losing... Hope" and a cross sign. Next is another straight fly ship sequence. Please note that this section after 48%, not having been shown in an official preview, may be subject to change. Next is a mini-wave, and then a short cube before there is a robot part where you jump on blue pads. Afterward, there is a very difficult wave and a UFO which has extremely tight spaces. Next is a short ship with many gravity portals, a short ball, and another (easier) straight fly. Next, the player is a mini cube for the cool-down from the second drop, which involves a short block maze and then easy orb tapping. After that, there is an uncompleted ship section, with many teleportation portals. Following is the build-up, a short auto cube, and then there is a very difficult dual consisting of a cube and ball. After this dual, there is another UFO with tight spaces and a straight fly, then another tight-spaced UFO, involving many green orbs. Then is a straight fly and a gravity portal UFO, which repeats again, and then a wave segment. Another important thing to recognize is that SrGuillester has said that this part is the most likely to change. The final part in this level is a cube in 0.7 speed, with 2.25 block jumps. At the end of the song, the level ends as well, with a final set of spikes and a yellow jump orb, as well as the level's name, verifier, and decorators. Trivia * Platnuu plans to completely revamp this level with improved decorations and buffed gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49GbaNHRQo8 Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:XL levels